


Not His Idea

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Not His Idea

**HH#2: Not His Idea**

**Prompt:** Bound Together

 **Characters:** Killian/Emma, Snow/Charming

 **Word Count:** 433

 **Rating:** PG

 

Charming pulled on the chains he was attached to. He didn’t even think there was a dungeon in Storybrooke. He looked around and spotted Hook. “Killian, wake up!”

Killian raised his head and glared at him. He rolled his eyes at Charming.

“We have to find a way to get out of this dungeon.” Charming said.

Killian pulled on the chain around is good hand. “First we have to get out of these chains. They are pretty tight.”

“They are chains. Of course they are tight.” Charming said.

“This is horrible. They even took my hook.” Killian looked at his missing hook. “That was my favorite one.”

“You are such an idiot.” Charming said. “I can’t believe this. Of all people, why did I have to be stuck here with you?”

“I was hoping that the next time I got held prisoner it would be Emma as my captor.” Killian said with a smirk.

“Hook! She’s my daughter.” Charming said. “When we get out of here I ought to run you through….”

“With your pretty sword. Yes. Yes. I know.” Killian said. “We could really use the Savior about now.”

“Emma, I found them!” Snow called out as she rounded a corner with a flashlight in hand. “Charming, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, by the way.” Killian said as he shook the chain on the wall. 

“For now.” Charming growled.

Snow looked at Kilian then back at her husband. “How did you get here?”

“Someone hit me from behind while I was walking on the beach. I don’t know how he got here.” Charming said.

“I was at the boat house and I got knocked out.” Killian said. “There must be something or someone in Storybrooke.”

Emma came around the corner. She sighed. She started towards Killian.

“Emma, I’m your father. Don’t you want to free me first?” Charming shook the chains.

Emma looked at Kilian and shrugged. She walked over to Charming and used her magic to unfasten the chains. “Better?”

“Much.” Charming rubbed his wrists. “As soon as the feeling comes back in my hands, I’m going to find my sword.”

Snow gave Charming a curious look.

“Don’t ask.” Charming said.

“Somebody better tell me.” Emma said. She went over to Kilian and unfastened the chains.

“Thanks Love.” Killian looked at charming. “Your father thinks I’m a cad.”

“He is a cad.” Charming said. He pulled Snow aside and whispered. “Maybe we could take a pair of the shackles with us for some fun.”

Snow giggled. She whispered back. “Did Kilian give you that idea?”   

Charming just grinned and nodded. 


End file.
